


救赎第三部26

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部26

第26章 

　　皇后的目光让润凰如坐针毡，欲要起身却被润瑜拉住。

　　“皇后此言差异。”他嘴边笑容丝毫未变，却无端的透出些许冷意，“于私，凤凰儿与朕是嫡亲兄弟，在朕心中无人能越过他去。于公，颖王为朕平定四方，大小战役无一败仗，是国之柱石，于社稷有大功。”

　　他缓缓抬起眸子看向皇后，声音越发柔和，“再说，此处并非承明殿，家常叙话，若连这上首之位都坐不得，莫非皇后真想让朕成为孤家寡人吗？”

　　话中责怪之意太重，稍一不慎便会让人粉身碎骨。皇后吓得立刻跪倒在地，脸色惨白。

“臣妾并无此意。臣妾是许久不见颖王殿下，一时欢喜便……”她脑中飞速运转，勉强找了个托词，“一时欢喜便失了分寸，想着都是自家人，说话不必忌讳。”

　　润凰见到他们二人为自己起争执，心中十分过意不去，便道：“皇嫂说得很是，确实是臣弟孟浪了。”往旁边膝行数步，拱手道：“长嫂如母，今后臣弟若有何不足，还请皇嫂不吝指正。”

　　润瑜温声道：“长兄如父长嫂如母，凤凰儿若有何不足，自有为兄指出。”握住他的手起身，兄弟二人携手往阶下走去，“其实也是杞人忧天了，我的小凤凰聪颖明理，能有什么不足呢？”

　　“杞人忧天”四个字如一记耳光，狠狠扇在皇后脸上。也亏得她是大家族出身，呼吸之间已将那丝难堪压了下去。恭顺的退开半步，“外面风大，陛下身系社稷，还是要小心保养。”

　　这已经是润凰第二次听到“身子不适”四字。

　　平日上朝他和皇帝之间还隔着一段距离，又被帝王冠上的十二冕旒挡住了视线，一心以为兄长大权在握心愿得偿，必定容光焕发。谁知如今细细一看，不仅脸色青白失了血色，眉宇间竟还透出一股死气。

　　关心则乱，也顾不得皇后就在旁边了，用力抓住兄长的手，急道：“御医怎么说？”

　　“无妨，只是近日朝政繁忙，夜间不得安眠才会如此。”润瑜笑了笑，眼锋徐徐往旁边一扫，“皇后恭顺温良，实在是六宫典范。朕知皇后精通书法，便命人抄录了一份墨宝，皇后且看如何。”

　　话音方落，已有人捧了赏赐上来。红色的锦缎上端端正正的摆着一本书册，封页上“女则”二字十分醒目。

　　皇后喜道：“臣妾谢陛下赏赐。”眸光往润凰身上一掠，柔声道：“那臣妾先退下了，万望陛下保重龙体。”

　　环佩之声渐去渐远，润凰再也忍不住了，“夜间少眠就会如此？兄长莫要瞒我，讳疾忌医万万要不得。”说着就要传御医。

　　润瑜笑叹，“不信兄长，却去信一个满身药草味的御医。”

　　“术业有专攻，病了就一定要看大夫。”润凰横了他一眼，“这难道不是兄长教我的么？”

　　润瑜摇头，“罢罢罢，我总是拗不过你。”

　　御医很快来了，闭着眼睛号了半天脉，终于在润凰冷冰冰的目光下开了尊口。“陛下思虑过重，不思饮食，少安眠，并无大碍。”

　　“只是如此？”润凰半信半疑。

　　“臣观脉象确实如此。”

　　润凰无话可说，抿了抿唇，“好吧，那你多开几副安神药，务必要让兄长睡得好些。”

　　“如何，为兄的话你不信，御医的话总该信了吧！”润瑜揶揄道：“你不必担心，为兄定会保重身体，将这皇位坐得长长久久，与我的小凤凰一道看遍那锦绣山河。”

　　润凰叹一口气，“小时候我们都在一处，但凡咳嗽一声都会听见。如今一道宫墙把你我隔开，连你得了重病我都不知道。”

　　公然诅咒皇帝重病可是杀头的死罪，那御医低眉顺眼的站在一旁，恨不得地上忽然裂开一条大缝把自己吞进去。

　　润瑜却十分喜欢，坐直了身子凑到润凰面前去看他的眼睛，“你的眼圈怎么红了？”一边说一边伸出手指去揩。

　　润凰往后一仰避开了他的手指，“我忧心兄长，兄长却不当一回事。”

　　“怎么不当一回事了？”润瑜收回手指，柔声道：“凤凰儿说的话我哪一次不放在心上。”顿了顿，忽然想到什么笑出了声，“区区一道宫墙怎能阻得了我们。你若愿意，便住回栖梧宫去，咱们兄弟二人天天见面，岂不是好？”

　　润凰扯了一下嘴角，“我已封王开府，怎好时常出入后宫。”见润瑜还要再说，便截住话头岔开了，“新政的事有我，兄长不必忧心，保养好身子才是第一等要务。”说罢起身告辞，“我改日再来与兄长叙话。”

　　出了暖阁，扑面而来的寒风让润凰打了个冷战。他怕两只鸟儿受不住寒，便将它们拢到衣襟里。谁知那两只团子喜欢热闹，非要探出脑袋来瞧一瞧周围景致。他又好气又好笑，只能用两只手掌罩在它们头上，为它们挡去寒风遮住落雪。

　　他一心想着快些回府，把这两只可爱伶俐又会说吉祥话的鸟儿给润璋看，却没注意到此时此刻，高楼之上却有一名女子正在用嫉恨的目光盯着他。

　　“不过是两只不知名的鸟儿，怎比得上陛下命书法大家抄录的墨宝？”一名身着翠绿宫装的侍女奉承道：“陛下对娘娘这般爱重，可是六宫中头一份，娘娘何必为一个小小王爷伤怀？”

　　“你懂什么。”皇后冷笑，“你可知他手上的那两只鸟儿是陛下亲自饲养，一字一字悉心教导出来的？这份恩宠，别说六宫之中，就是普天之下又有谁能得到。”

　　她抬手抚过那份书册，精心涂抹的丹蔻用力的，狠狠的抓上书页，“一个是费尽心思，一个是随口吩咐，孰轻孰重，本宫不蠢。”　

　　容儿小心翼翼的道：“颖王殿下再得恩宠，说到底也就是个王爷，与大位无缘。”她压低声音，“娘娘若能早日诞下太子，别说一个颖王，便是权倾天下的端王也不得不对娘娘礼让三分。”

　　“太子……”皇后似被那满地雪光炫花了眼，抬头闭目长叹。等她再度睁开时，眸中已充满志在必得的欲望，“是的，太子。哪怕他不愿，本宫也会想法子诞下太子，只有这样，才能保住凤位，保住宋家。”

　　游廊不长，再转过一个弯便能看到宫门了。谁知就在此时险些与一个小黄门撞了个满怀。

　　“放肆。”润凰凤目一抬，呵斥道。

　　那小黄门吓得赶紧跪倒在地，口称恕罪。

　　本来事情至此也就完结，谁知润凰偏偏看到了他放在托盘上的药汤，偏偏认出了那是专供皇帝使用的器具。

　　“陛下的药？”他勾勾手指，“拿来。”

　　“这……”那小黄门犹豫了一下，到底不敢违逆。将汤盅捧到润凰面前。

　　他虽不精通药理但也多少知道一些，一闻那药味就知道绝不是什么安神药。再想到方才御医的一脸欲言又止，以及兄长半遮半掩的说辞，心中已拿定了主意。

　　“送药的差事我去做，你且回去吧！”

　　顺着游廊再走回烟霞阁，刚到门口就听见里面传出急促的咳嗽声。

　　“快拿巾帕来。”

　　“汤药呢，怎么还不来。”

　　皇帝半伏在黄给使怀里，背部正在急剧起伏。忽然黄给使大声叫喊起来，声音里充满了惊骇。

　　润凰如梦初醒，几步冲过去一把将黄给使扯开。

　　“兄长，兄长！”怀中之人面如金纸，脸颊却呈现出不寻常的殷红。

“御医，御医在何处！”闪眼见御医正颤巍巍的要行礼，怒了，“都什么时候了还行礼？还不赶紧施针用药……”一句话还没说完，衣襟猛的被人扯住，接着胸口一热，一蓬鲜血已喷了上去。

　　他呼吸一窒，紧紧揽住怀中那人，“兄长别睡，我是凤凰儿，凤凰儿来了。”

他看着那双缓缓合上的双眼，整个人仿佛被无尽的黑暗笼罩。他好怕兄长再也醒不过来，就像母后、父皇一样。温暖的身躯一点点失去温度，变得冰冷，变得僵硬，最后变成一具枯骨。

　　“兄长别睡。”他叫得声嘶力竭，声音变了腔调，眼前一片朦胧。

　　汤药捧来了，他捏住兄长的下颚，以口相哺，硬是灌了进去。

　　那双眼睛终于睁开了，他大喜过望，紧紧握住润瑜的手，“兄长，是我，凤凰儿在这里。”

　　但那双眼睛却是空洞的，仿佛在透过他看着什么人。

　　“父皇，我不会像你一样。”

　　淡色的嘴唇一张一合，声音虽弱却透着一股志在必得的狠绝，“你爱江山多娇，不愿与人共老，而我却愿用一片江山换一个凤凰儿……”

　　“兄长？”他听清了，却也更迷惑了。

　　“父皇，父皇别怪我。”润瑜仿佛看到了什么恐怖的事物，一把推开他迅速朝床角躲去。“我也不想这样，是你逼我的。”

　　“兄长别怕，是我。”他爬上床将润瑜抱在怀里，像安慰孩子一样温柔的拍着他的背。

　　“凤凰儿？”润瑜定定看着他，仿佛认出了又仿佛没有认出。片刻之后轻轻一笑，那笑和素日的温润截然不同，唇齿间仿佛噙着血，眼中仿佛带着刀。狠狠的道：“以天下为棋，以万物为子，何人敢与我对弈。”

　　他愣住了，呆呆抱着那人，竟生出了一种荒谬的想法，怀中之人真是他的兄长吗？

　　润瑜全身都是汗，慢慢软倒在他怀里。那几根松松揪住他衣襟的手指是那么苍白纤细，整个人仿佛一碰就碎。“凤凰儿，润瑜绝不负你，绝不负……”那句誓言虔诚无比，极尽温柔缠绵。

　　他眼眶泛红，一颗心又酸又涩。兄长，有你这几句话，我还有什么心结放不下呢？

　　轻轻将润瑜放下，转头对御医道：“好好诊治，定要令龙体康泰。”

　　殿内诸人在忙，他只静静坐在床头守着润瑜。忽的手肘碰到一个硬物，低头一看，枕畔有一个锦盒。

　　能被兄长放在此处，定是第一要紧之物。他明知不该打开，却管不住自己的手。

　　拉开匣子，里面赫然躺着一道明黄圣旨。

　　


End file.
